


You're playing with the big clowns now

by Louse



Category: Animal Crossing New Leaf, scnl
Genre: F/M, Horror, Murder, murderclown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Pietro not been nice, kind, patient? He’d installed cameras in the Mayor’s house to make sure she was safe! And what did Julian do except wrap an arm around her when they walked? Nothing! If something terrible were to happen Julian would throw her in the way so he could escape-<br/>Ah his frown turned upside down now, lips pulling up into a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're playing with the big clowns now

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played this game dont bitch about ooc plz thank

It had been a while now, the Mayor and Julian were happy together. Despite Julian’s stereotypical gay antics and behaviour the Mayor was still all over him. Why? Was it because she could go – ugh – shopping with him? What a disgusting way to look at a relationship. 

Pietro slammed his hoof against the ground, snorting, his usual smile pulled down into a frown of anger and confusion. He had done everything right, everything perfectly, but the Mayor had chosen the prancing horse with the fake horn instead. Had Pietro not been nice, kind, patient? He’d installed cameras in the Mayor’s house to make sure she was safe! And what did Julian do except wrap an arm around her when they walked? Nothing! If something terrible were to happen Julian would throw her in the way so he could escape-

Ah his frown turned upside down now, lips pulling up into a smile. If the Mayor didn’t see Julian for the pansy he was, Pietro would just have to show her, wouldn’t he? Prove to her Julian wouldn’t be there for her should she need help.

Pietro waited, having to…ugh…rub mud into his wool, so his colours didn’t give him away. After so much dying, and hardly trimming his wool, only brushing it just enough to look presentable, the colours never really faded. Once he heard Julian trot past, he bounded towards the unicorn, launching into the air, lowering his head. Once headbutt to the back of the head and Julian had been knocked out, made clear by the way he had slumped to the ground. Pietro left him there, trotting to the Mayor’s house. He knocked on the door, then hid around the side of the building.

When the Mayor stepped out, she frowned, stepped a few paces outside of her doorway to see if she could spot anyone walking away- and the Mayor dropped, too. Ah but Pietro caught her, careful not to get her beautiful, blonde hair filthy. He dragged her back to his home, locking the door behind them once inside. He tied her to a chair, blindfolding her, silencing all of his appliances; the music would give away that it was him.

Once the Mayor woke up, Pietro had already washed his wool and made sure Julian would know where to look for her. He waited patiently, stuffing himself into his closet when he heard Julian open the door.

“Pietro?” Julian asked, sounding as enthusiastic as usual. “I heard you found Mayor passed out- oh” he stopped, eyes wide when he saw Mayor tied to the chair. “Mayor!?”

Pietro shuffled out of the closet, shoving Julian away from the door, locking it, before turning to the sparklefag unicorn. 

“You thought you could just, take her away from me?” He narrowed his eyes but his smile remained. 

“..What do you mean-“

“You know what I mean!” The last syllable was near bleated in rage. “I made sure she was safe, I protect her and I love her, but then you trotted along and charmed her with your ‘cute and innocent’ ways didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Pietro, please just let us go home-“

“She IS home!” Pietro giggled, clapping his hands, the hooved palms clacking together. “She is home and you are intruding; I don’t remember inviting you! You complain when I just waltz in don’t you, Julian?”

“Well yes but-“

“But what!? But nothing! Do you know what law was passed about intruders…? Of course you do you’re ‘dating’ the Mayor. We’re allowed to attack intruders, you know. She recommended things that wouldn’t do anything too bad, but…this is a special case.” He reached into his wool, pulling a steak knife from out of it, the makeup around his lips starting to run a little, drooling slightly, he’d been grinning far too long and it hurt but he could not stop.

Mayor woke up, panicking, shrieking as she heard Julian pleading for mercy, then cry out.

Pietro was relentless, cutting and slashing at Julian, still grinning, eyes wide, giggling and laughing madly, bleating every now and then. Once Julian slumped to the ground, hardly able to breathe, Pietro cut away the blindfold covering the Mayor’s eyes, who near screamed at the sight of the unicorn slumped against the ground, coughing up his last breath.

“And now you know too much, beauty.” Pietro hummed, pressing the knife against her throat. “Don’t worry, I do love you. You will look stunning as a puppet…”


End file.
